Little Bit Of Love
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: A Valentines Day one-shot (a little late though). Marvel and Foxface are having trouble with Valentines Day being right around the corner. What do they do they turn to their friends who end up being anything but helpful. Will they be able to figure out things for themselves? AU


**Author's Note: Howdy everyone! So I decided to do a Valentine's Day one-shot. I know I'm posting a little late but you can't get mad because I didn't have wifi until now. So I decided to show some more support for Foxel because I think they make an adorable couple. Here is my Valentine's Day one-shot. By the way, every line break signifies a change in POV between Marvel and Foxface.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Little Bit of Love

Foxface POV

Sometimes, life is hard to deal with. Especially when your dealing with my girls and they're trying to set you up with a date for the big Valentine's dance. I lay upside down on my bed with Clove, Katniss, and Madge sitting around me.

"Come on Foxy. We all have dates for the dance already and we aren't letting you sit here alone and depressed while we're having fun," my best friend, Clove, said.

"Well there's no one I have my eye on. And there's no way any guys going to ask me to the dance. I mean, Katniss, you and Peeta have been together for about a year now. Madge, you and Gale finally got together a few month ago. Clove, how long have you and Cato been together now? I stopped counting after six years," I yelled.

Suddenly, someone pounded on my door. It was probably my cousin Annie or her boyfriend, Finnick, telling us to shut up. It was late and we were planning to spend the night in the downstairs lounge watching movies and doing our stuff after those two went to bed. We walked out of my room and downstairs. Clove pops in Mean Girls **(A/N Look up Mean Girls of Panem! They're so funny!) **before flopping down next to me. She wouldn't hit play though.

"Is there anyone you ever have you eye on?" she asked.

"Well there is one guy but he's never going to notice me," I whispered.

"Who?" they all yelled.

"It's-"

* * *

"Marvel!" Cato yelled in my ear.

"What?" I whined.

"We need to talk," Gale pressured.

"About?" I asked.

"When your going to grow a pair and ask a girl to the dance? Preferably you know who," Cato joked.

"Who?" Gale asked.

"Marvelous got a little crush on someone but he doesn't have the balls to tell her or ask her out," Cato explained.

"Let me repeat Gale's question. Who's the girl?" Peeta demanded.

"It's a very lucky girl," I joked.

"Who?" they all yelled at me.

"It's-"

* * *

"Foxface!" Madge squealed.

"Him? Really?" Katniss asked, unimpressed by my choice of boy. "He's my cousin."

"Cute," Clove laughed. "But he's an idiot. He is easily one of the stupidest guys in school."

"Guys!" I whined. "I think he's cute. Marvel's amazing."

"Come on! You're a genius and Marvel's failing every class," Clove pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"So, does oil mix with water?" Katniss asked.

"No?" I said.

"The same thing is with honor scholars and idiots," Madge finished.

"Madge!" I whined. "I though you were on my side!"

"I don't know where I am right now," Madge whispered.

"I have an idea," Katniss smiled.

Oh no.

* * *

_*Way Later* _

"When are you going to call her?" Cato demanded.

"I don't know. I'm so nervous!" I hissed.

"Who knows? Maybe Thresh has already asked her out," Peeta laughed.

I panicked. Peeta was probably joking around just to make me call Foxface sooner but I couldn't take any chances. I grabbed my phone and started to dial Foxface.

* * *

My phone started to play Brave by Sara Bareilles. Well at least I know what Clove was doing on my phone half an hour ago. I looked at the caller ID.

"It's Marvel!" I gasped.

"Answer and put it on speaker phone!" Katniss hissed.

I hit answer and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey-Hi-Hello-Sup Foxface?" He laughed nervously.

"Put it on speaker idiot," we heard Cato hiss.

"Cato's there?" Clove whispered.

"Say something!" Cato barked.

"So um-" he stuttered.

"Do something!" Madge whispered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated. "Ow."

* * *

"Idiot," Gale muttered.

"You can't say 'nothing', she'll think you just phoned for laughs," Cato barked at me.

"So why did you call?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to um-"

I panicked and hung up. Cato started to charge at me but Gale and Peeta had to hold him back. They could barely do it.

"I'm going to kill you, you-"

* * *

"Asshole!" Clove yelled.

"Calm down Clovely!" I yelled.

"No! He hung up on you. I'm going to go kill him!" Clove screamed.

"What did I do now?" Finnick asked as he came down stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Go back to bed with Annie. It isn't you this time that Clove's threatening to kill," I whispered.

"Then who is it?" Annie asked as she came in behind Finnick.

"Marv-"

"Understood. We're going back to bed," Annie said before pulling Finnick from the room.

"Do we call him back or should we wait for him to call you back?" Madge asked.

"We call him and let me yell at him," Clove stated.

"Or we call and figure out why he called in the first place," Katniss suggested.

"Okay," I sighed.

* * *

"It's Foxface!" I panicked.

"Pick it up and ask her to the dance," Cato barked.

I answer and take a deep breath.

"Hello Foxface. Will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?" I stated.

"Cato took my phone and hit speaker.

"Oh. Um- Give me a minute and I'll call you back," she said before hanging up.

"Dude!" they all yelled at once.

"When I said to pick up and ask her to the dance, I didn't mean to do all of it in the first five seconds on the phone," Cato barked.

* * *

"What do I do? He asked me to the dance," I spat out.

"Call him and say yes," Clove yelled at me.

I picked up my phone and sent a quick text to Marvel.

_I would love to go the dance with you. See you Friday._

Clove finally hit play and we started to watch Mean Girls.

_*Friday; After School* _

Clove, Katniss, and me were heading to Madge's house to get ready for the dance. We get there and head up to Madge's room. She started to pull dresses and hand them out.

"Katniss," she said as she threw a dress at Katniss.

The dress was a yellow tank top dress that went to her knees. The skirt flowed out at her natural waist. The was relatively plain but knowing. Madge, she was going add perfect accessories and shoes.

"Clove," she said throwing a dress to her.

Clove was given a beautiful gorgeous emerald colored dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress went down to Clove's knees but it would be shorter on Madge or Katniss. The dress had a tight bust but then flowed out. The entire bust was covered in clear crystals.

"Me," Madge laughed.

Madge's dress was a slim fit ivory dress with white lace covering the whole dress. There was a high collar and no sleeves. It was just above her knees. There was a thin brown leather belt around her natural waist. There was no flow out like on Clove or Katniss's dress. The skirt was fitted.

"And Foxface," she said passing me a dress.

The dress was turquoise. It had one strap. They dress went to about mid-thigh. I can only imagine how short this would be on Madge or Katniss. They were both taller than than me and Clove. The dress was lace up with the ribbon being a blue silk ribbon. The skirt was a tutu style with a shiny layer over top. The neckline was a modified sweetheart.

Madge handed out shoes next. She handed Katniss some yellow flats that matched her dress with bows on top. She gave Clove some emerald booties. She took some white pumps with lace covering for herself and gave me some turquoise strappy heels.

"Katniss, this necklace should go well with your dress," she said before handing her a golden heart shaped necklace.

"Clove-" she added.

Clove was given a silver chain necklace with a silver 'C' charm that in encrusted with emeralds.

"I was going to give it to you on your birthday but I think now's a perfect time," Madge stated. "And try this one Foxface."

She gave me a velvet turquoise choker with silver studs in it. She took a white silver multiple chain necklace and did it up around her neck. We all changed into our dress and put on our necklaces. She also gave us all big fancy earrings. Katniss had some giant gold hoops. Clove had some silver diamond shaped earrings with a design made in emeralds. She had gold heart shaped earrings which she put in. She gave me some silver diamond earrings with three strands of diamonds on each with all of them being different lengths.

"Lets start hair and make up," Madge laughed.

I curled my hair. Madge had foundation in each color so I found some to match my skin and I applied it. I put on blue eye shadow and lined my eyes in black with a wing on each side. I put on some fake lashed and covered them with mascara. I grabbed some pink blush and applies it. There was some really beautiful pink lipstick and I applied it.

"Oh Foxface," Katniss taunted.

I turned around and saw the three of them approaching me. They had an eyelash curler.

"No!" I screamed.

* * *

"Marvel, come on! Get dressed!" Peeta yelled.

I was laying on my bed in formal pants and shoes without a shirt on. All my bros were here to finish getting ready. I really didn't know what color shirt to wear to match Foxface. Cato burst through the door and started looking through my closet he tossed me a teal dress shirt. I sat up.

"You sure this is the right color?" I asked.

"No guy should ever ask if a shirt is the right color for him," Cato declared.

"I don't mean it that way. I know all my shirts are in the right color palette for me. **(A/N I feel like I just made Marvel gay for saying that. I'm shaking at the thought.) **I mean is it the right color to go with Foxface's dress?" I asked.

"Dude, you have a problem," Gale said as he came in.

"No arguments," Peeta added as he followed Gale.

"So that doesn't answer my question," I muttered.

"We could have a long conversation about this but I'll just say that Clove texted me to say what color dress each of the girls is wearing so we can wear a shirt to match. Clove's in green so I'm wearing green, Katniss and Peeta are wearing yellow, Gale and Madge are in white and you and Foxy are turquoise," Cato explained.

"This isn't turquoise Cato! It's teal!" I yelled. "There's a difference. Teal is more blue then green but turquoise is more green than blue!"

Cato, Peeta, and Gale all face-palmed.

"Did you really just say that?" Peeta asked.

I nodded. The guys all started to tie their ties. We were all wearing white ties except for Gale who's tie was black since his shirt was white. I grabbed a turquoise shirt and pulled it on. I started to tie my tie before we headed down stairs. We took our cars to Madge's house and the girls were waiting. We headed to the door and Gale knocked. We heard people come down the stairs and Madge opened the door. She smiled and called for the rest of the girls. We all walked with our dates to our cars before heading to the dance.

* * *

_*After the Dance* _

I walked out of Marvel car and up to my house. I didn't notice Marvel had followed me until he spoke up.

"Foxface?"

I turned around.

"I have something to tell you. I think you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. You're absolutely perfect. I couldn't imagine a life without you. There is no one I would rather be with other than you. I know it may seem sudden but I love you. I've loved you for who knows how long now," he stated.

I looked at Marvel in shock. He looked down. "Listen. I understand if-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back.

"I love you too Marvel," I whispered.

**Boom! There it is! A Valentine's one-shot. I'm going to be honest right now. I wouldn't say I hate Valentine's Day, but it isn't my favorite. Romance is over rated. I think as long as you're happy, you're fine. I'm not a real romantic person but this is for everyone who actually likes this holiday all for romance. Okay, who am I kidding? I'm just always bitter on Valentine's Day. Don't ask. If you're still reading my Author's Note, please review and favorite.**


End file.
